Fourtout du zodiaque
by Nekomu
Summary: Recueil de petits textes, pipou, drama, drôle ( voir complètement barrés... )
1. Mini texte

**Bonsoir ! Petit texte que j'avais écrit sur mon téléphone il y a quelques mois, à la base, j'avais juste fait profiter les copines sur Discord. Mais je suis retombée dessus par hasard et je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu de contenue ici.**  
 **Peut être que ça deviendras un recueil si je fais d'autres textes du genre. Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant je vous laisse profiter.**  
 **Cover pic by :** ハイイロ ( **member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=61447484 )**

* * *

Le jeune homme rejoignit ses amis dans l'herbe avec son sandwich, enroulé proprement dans une serviette en tissus blanche, elle même retenue dans deux mains humides sentant bon le liquide vaisselle.

 _"- De quoi parlez-vous ?"_ demanda le Capricorne, s'asseyant après avoir vérifier que l'herbe semblait propre.  
 _  
_ _"- De rien de bien intéressant pour toi."_ lui répondit le sourire angélique du Sagittaire. _"- On se demandait avec Saga si on avait des projet pour quand on sera plus vieux."_ _  
_  
Le garçon portant le sandwich haussa les sourcils.

 _"-Et pourquoi ça ne m'intéresserait pas ?"_

Aussitôt l'ainé du groupe rétorqua.

 _"- Ton seul but à toi, c'était d'avoir ton armure pour servir Athéna. Je suppose que tu n'aspire qu'à ça... C'est si ennuyant."_

Saga semblait manifestement dans un mauvais jour et soupira après sa phrase, le grand frère du Lion, lui, adressa un sourire compatissant mais le Capricorne lui répondit au quart de tour.

 _"- Sans vouloir être rabat-joie, c'est pas là la seule chose qu'on devrait vouloir tout les quatre ?"_

Aiolos s'efforça de faire un nouveau sourire, Saga soupira encore, alors que le Capricorne croquait à pleine bouche dans son sandwich. Le petit Lion, qui venait de fêter sa septième révolutions terrestre, ajouta avec un air niais, après qu'un petit blanc se soit installer un court instant.

 _"- Je sais pas ce que ca veut dire rabat-joie. Mais je suis sûre que tu l'es."_

La petite phrase accentuée par une langue tirée gentiment, accéda un rire léger chez le Sagittaire, qui approuva avec un mouvement de tête avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.  
 _  
"- Moi j'aimerais bien me marier un jour. Genre un beau mariage,avec un costume et une robe hors de prix qui viendraient du tailleur le plus cher de la ville, un fleuriste efféminé à qui aucune des dispositions ne convient, un traiteur avec une pièce montée et tout le tralala. Et invité tout le monde aussi. Tout ceux que je connais, pour faire la grande fête de ma vie, le plus beau jour d'une vie, même."_

Saga fit un sourire mais bougonna.

 _"- C'est futile comme rêve. "_

 _"- Oui mais c'est le mien. "_

Aiolos sourit puis le plus jeune du groupe éleva la voix, tout guilleret.

 _"- Moi quand je serais grand je me marierais avec mon grand frère !"  
_  
Aiolos rit doucement, Saga explosa de rire, son humeur fluctuante, puis Shura reprit avec calme, quoique, un peu agacé que le jeune homme soit si bête, lui fit remarquer son erreur avec un grand plaisir non dissimulé.  
 _  
"- Tu peux pas te marier avec ton frère enfin, c'est interdit ! Ça ne se fait pas ces choses là."_

Énonçant cela comme l'évidence même, il regarda l'air contrit du jeune Lion qui semblait un peu embêter. Après une réflexion qui avait sembler être une éternité pour Shura qui attendait la réponse, elle finit par venir, de grands yeux turquoises se posant alors sur lui.  
 _  
"- Alors toi tu voudras bien te marier avec moi ? T'es pas mon frère alors c'est bon, non ?"_

Aiolos fit un sourire attendri, Saga en esquissa un également, et Shura eu un air plus que surpris. Le Capricorne rougis immédiatement alors que le petit garçon continua son repas, la sauce préférant entrée en collision avec ses joues plutôt que dans sa bouche.

Shura détourna le regard, lui tendant sa serviette.

 _"- Dis pas de bêtises et mange…"_ Toussa le brun toujours gêner par cette proposition.

* * *

Il serra une main dans la sienne, voyant son cosmos filer à vive allure en direction d'un grand mur. Il ne regarda pas son ami. Se contentant de lui serrer la main. Même s'il se jetait sur lui, il ne parviendrait pas à le protéger.

L'impacte eu lieu et un lourd silence résonna dans la grande salle du mur des lamentations.

Il haussa à peine la voix, préférant utiliser les restes de son cosmos pour parler de manière plus privée avec le Lion d'or.

 _"- Dis… puisque je n'ais pas de frère… toi... tu voudras bien te marier avec moi quand on seras plus vieux ? "_

Un instant s'écoula dans le silence avant qu'Aiolia ne renvoie une réponse.

 _"- Mais Shura… on va mourir ici. On ne seras jamais vieux."_

Shura ferma les yeux, souriant toujours depuis le départ des bronzes mais inquiet quand à la réponse qui ne lui convenait pas.

 _"- Dis mois juste oui ou non."_

Il sentit la main le serrer plus fort, signe que la réponse allait venir.

 _"- D'accord."_

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond. Il le trouvait beau ainsi, les yeux turquoises rivés sur la vague dorée qui se rapprochait, elle leurs donnaient un éclat magnifique, comme si on avait caché de l'or dans son regard, des pièces d'ors dans une eau bleu translucide. Et ses cheveux, commençant à bouger légèrement, la force qui progressait vers eux envoyait une onde de choc avant son passage, faisant virevolter les boucles blondes les plus légères.

 _"- Merci…"_

Il attendit encore un petit instant et ajouta presque avec hâte avant la toute fin, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

 _"- Mais tu sais. "D'accord", ce n'est ni un "oui", ni un "non"... "_

Dis Shura en guise de dernière pique avant de tourner la tête en direction du mur. Entendant le soupire amusé de l'homme qui lui serrait la main encore un peu plus fort désormais.

* * *

Finissant son tupperware de salade, Aiolos leva les yeux sur Saga.

 _"- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux pour quand tu seras plus vieux, maintenant que les jeunes sont partit ?"_

Il fit un sourire en retour.

 _"- Tu sais… Je vais bientôt avoir tout ce que je désir, dans peu de temps. Pas besoin de te l'expliquer, tu verras d'ici plusieurs semaines. Alors du moment que j'ai pas à porter la robe hors de prix un jour lors de ton rêve à toi, estime moi comblé."_

Il se releva et embrassa sa joue, lui volant sa pomme au passage.

 _"- Rectification, là maintenant, c'est bon, j'ai tout ce que je veux avoir."_

Il croqua dans le fruit, victorieux, et repartit aux entraînements, la journée éclairée par ce simple baiser volé, camoufler sous le chapardage de la pomme de Sagittaire. Aiolos n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que ce qu'il voulait en réalité, ça n'était pas sa pomme.


	2. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Tout a commencer lorsque je discutais avec Eilema des couples et du mariage dans les œuvres saint seiyesque. Et on s'était dit qu'il était pas dans nos interprétations que certains des personnages se marient.  
Hors. Je me suis donc mise à imaginez des persos qui ne devraient pas se marier... se marient !  
Est donc j'ai pondue une liste de ship, y'en as encore plein en stock, même des crack ship, je vous met un petite fournée de couples ""canon"" ou du moins, les plus populaire ( étant ceux auxquels j'ai penser en premier )  
Y'a 6 couple différent, c'est complétement n'importe quoi et ça m'a fait beaucoup rire !  
Si ca vous plait j'en referais d'autres, à vous aussi de me dire si vous ne souhaitez en particulier.**

 **Ps : Le personnage citer en premier est celui qui fait "la demande" donc, je suis susceptible de refaire les mêmes couple à l'avenir.  
  
**

* * *

 **Saga-Aiolos**

Quelque par a Athènes, dans un restaurant français a la mode ou les serveurs vous apportent le vin sans que vous l'ayez commander.

Une demande en mariage se préparait.

Saga, les cheveux peigner et attachés, attendait patiemment le dessert, conformément au cahier des charges qu'il avait a respecter pour que tout soit parfait.

Puis le dessert arriva enfin. Saga sortit de sa poche intérieur un écrin et le présenta à son conjoint, Aiolos, qui eu réellement l'air surpris en voyant la bague a l'intérieur. Et qui regarda Saga, les yeux pétillants attendant quelque chose.

-Aiolos… _Essaya le Gémeaux en essayant de prendre le ton approprié alors que le coeur n'y était pas._ Est-ce que t-

\- Non !

\- Comment ça: Non ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te demander.

\- Non Saga… _Chuchota Aiolos, toujours pétillant d'envie._ Tu dois t'agenouiller.

Saga fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois….oh….

Grogna-t-il avant de le faire à contrecœur. Posant son bras sur son genou devant les quelques personnes autour d'eux qui remarquait la scène, attendant avec impatience le dénouement.

\- Aiolos… _repris Saga lasser de tout ceci._ Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser ce soir ? Après que j'ai réservé une place dans ce restaurant deux mois a l'avance, acheter cette bague hors de prix que tu ne porteras que six mois, louer un costume chez le teinturier et réclamer un chauffeur en limousine rien que pour céder à ton caprice romantique ?

Aiolos, se fichant pas mal de tout ce qui avait suivi le demande, fit oui de la tête, sans voix et se jeta a son cou. Quelques applaudissements eurent lieu dans la salle.

Finalement, une fois l'émotion passée, tout le monde se rassit, et avec un sourire, semblant bien plus heureux d'être là, Saga demanda.

\- Du coup, la nuit de Noces c'est ce soir… _Dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.  
_  
\- Non. C'est la nuit après le mariage ça.

\- Ah. _Fit Saga clairement frustré d'avoir mis autant d'efforts, et d'argent, dans cette soirée sans être récompensé a la fin.  
_  
\- Mais si tu veux chéri, on peut inventer la nuit de fiançailles. Tu la mérites.

Aiolos lui lança un petit sourire, auquel Saga répondit, reprenant goût à la soirée.

* * *

 **Aiolia-Shura **

C'était un mercredi après-midi, il faisait plutôt bon, quoique, un peu chaud. Et c'était une journée tout à fait normal. Aiolia partait s'entraîner l'après-midi, quant à Shura, il y allait le soir cette semaine-là, alors quand Aiolia partit du temple pour aller aux arènes, il était tout à fait normal que Shura reste à la maison. Son bac de linge sale dans les bras. Qu'il s'empressa de déverser dans la machine.

Ensuite, il arriva près de l'étendage, vérifiant que la précédente machine était bien sèche, pour récupérer les vêtements et les plier provisoirement sur le lit. Shura aimait bien s'occuper de ce genre de tâche. Lorsqu'il pouvait bien ranger à sa manière, bien empilé, chaque chose à la bonne place, ça lui laissait un sentiment d'accomplissement très agréable.  
Cela dit, ça n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir tous les jours. Il aimait profondément son homme, mais bon sang… Pas une semaine ne passait sans que les jolies piles de Shura soient entièrement défaites, car Aiolia avait voulu attraper le t-shirt en bas de la pile, et n'avait pas pris soin de remettre comme il faut.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. À peine eut-il ouvert le tiroir de la commode que tout l'étage des pantalons d'Aiolia était dans un profond désordre. Shura soupira, et essaya de tasser les piles sans avoir besoin de tout replier.  
Cela marcha pour la première, la deuxième, mais pas la troisième. Il redoubla d'efforts pour cela, mais voyant qu'une bosse subsistait, il souffla et sortit les vêtements un à un pour récupérer celui qui était en boule. À sa grande surprise, son pliage était toujours correct, seulement voilà. Aiolia avait rangé une boîte parmi ses vêtements. Chose fort inhabituelle, Shura sortit la boîte et la posa sur le dessus de la commode, le temps de remettre le pantalon à sa place bien comme il faut. Quant à cette boîte, que faisait-elle là ? Shura se dit que s'il voulait la ranger au bon endroit, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il sache ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une bague à l'intérieur.

N'ayant aucun doute sur la fidélité ou la capacité de son petit ami à acheter des cadeaux à ses amis, il comprit que cette bague, de fiançailles qui plus est, lui était destinée.

Il fit un petit sourire et décida de laisser la boîte à sa place, ne voulant pas qu'Aiolia découvre qu'il l'avait vu.

Tout en rangeant les autres vêtements. Shura, sur son nuage, commençait à se dire que « juste laissé la bague là » ce n'était pas assez drôle.

Alors il s'empara d'un bloc note, nota quelque mot, et le plaça dans la boîte. Shura repris son panier à linge lorsque tout fut fais, impatient de voir quand Aiolia ouvrirait la boîte et verrais qu'il lui avait répondu « oui, je le veux » sans qu'il n'aie eu à poser la moindre question. Dans quelque jour, une semaine, peut-être un mois, où peut être même le jour J, il s'en fichait, Shura était heureux, et pas peu fier de lui.

* * *

 **Milo-Camus**

C'était un soirée normal dans le temple du scorpion, Milo était sur son canapé, en compagnie de la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait jamais vue, habitant avec elle dans le plus grand bonheur, même si quelquefois, c'était plus compliqué que beaucoup ne l'imagine. Milo avait installé récemment une nouvelle télé, ces fameux tubes cathodiques, mais avec un écran plat et pas rond, le dernier cri à cette époque. Il se plaisait à vagabonder de chaîne en chaîne tout seul, se fichant pas mal que le programme soit apprécié par tous dans la pièce. Étant donné que Camus avait un livre pour l'occuper, et n'aimait de toute façon aucun programme qui pouvait passer sur cette télévision.  
Zappant de chaîne en chaîne, tombant parfois sur des émissions toujours plus débiles, il s'arrêta un moment sur une émission qui parlait de mariage. Pas de concours de lune de miel stupide, ou de choix de robe de mariée beaucoup trop romancé. Content de ne pas tomber sur une énième téléréalité, Milo fut plutôt content de tomber sur une sorte de documentaire, qui parlait du salon du mariage. À Paris. Pensant à son petit ami dès qu'il était question de Paris, de baguette de croissant, d'escargots ou bien encore de trou dans la sécurité sociale, Milo se permit d'attirer son attention hors de son livre.

\- T'as vu ? Le salon du mariage. C'est à Paris.  
\- Oui. En effet.  
\- Il y en a en Grèce tu penses ?  
\- Oui. Mais rien d'aussi prestigieux, ou du moins, qui se prend pour prestigieux.  
\- Je vois. J'aimerais bien y aller quand même, ça à l'air chouette.  
\- Ça te servirait à quoi ?  
\- Ben je sais pas… T'a pas envie qu'on se marie ensemble un jour ?

Camus referma son livre, et leva la tête, réfléchissant intensément.

\- Si pourquoi pas. Mais il faudrait faire ça en France. Pour avoir des allocations.  
\- Des allocations ? Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Ben, je cherchais des points positifs au mariage, le statut social, les allocations, ce genre de chose. Mais on peut tout à fait s'en passer et vivre confortablement.

Milo eut un air déçu sur le visage.

\- Attends, je te demande si tu veux m'épouser un jour, et tu me réponds "Oui, pour des allocs" Je me sens un peu vexer. Ca t'es pas venue à l'esprit que ça pourrait être un événement romantique majeure de notre vie.  
\- Il est vrai. Mais pour rembourser les frais d'un mariage, entre le traiteur, la location de la salle des fêtes de Quimper, l'église, qui d'ailleurs ne voudra peut être pas de nous, l'hôtel pour la nuit de noces qui pour sûre, tu insisteras dessus, et tous les autres potentiels frais annexes. Il nous faudrait des allocations, ou alors piocher dans nos économies.  
\- Et si moi j'avais envie de me marier avec toi, juste pour le plaisir de passer une journée hors du commun avec toi, à boire du punch, couper le plus beau gâteau de notre vie et OUI, passer la nuit de noces la plus merveilleuse qui existe ?

Camus ne dis rien pendant un moment, regardant Milo qui s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Quant aux frais… On pourrait demander au Pope de prendre soin du plus vieux couple du sanctuaire, non ? Tout le monde donnerait un petit peu, et tu serais moins aigri à l'idée de payer.

Camus fit un sourire, et lui répondit calmement.

\- Tu a l'air d'avoir drôlement envie de te marier dis-moi. Pourquoi m'avoir posé la question, si ta décision était déjà prise ?  
\- Ben, je sais pas, autant que tu sois d'accord non ?  
\- Tout ce qui te fait plaisir, me fait plaisir.

Dit Camus en rouvrant son livre, se fichant pas mal de la suite à vrais dire.

\- Mais on pourrait rentrer à Quimper... pour les allocs… quand même.

Milo fit un sourire en entendant ça, et retourna son attention sur la télé. Plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'aurait cru face à ce programme.

* * *

 **Deathmask-Aphrodite**

Deathmask était assis à la table de sa cuisine en buvant un café serré, sans sucre, noir foncé, tout en essayant de remplir un mot fléché. Attendant patiemment que le plat qui chauffait soit prêt pour le retirer du feu et appeler Aphrodite pour manger et ensuite avoir une vraie activité.

Mais Aphrodite était plus rapide que l'éclair, ou en tout cas, que le rôti de porc à la sauce tomate, car il s'approcha de Deathmask en claquant une pile de papier et de catalogue devant lui.

Deathmask sursauta, manquant de s'étouffer avec la fin de sa cigarette.

\- Putain Phro ! C'est quoi tout ça ? Me dis pas qu'c'est le rapport de la mission en Sicile ?  
\- Non !

Dis énergiquement le poisson en tirant une chaise en en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il lui montra le premier papier de la pile.

\- Ça, c'est un résumé de tout ce qu'il y a là.  
\- Et c'quoi tout ça justement ?

Aphrodite soupira longuement et ferma les yeux, presque agacés.

\- Écoute mon chou, hier ça faisait un an tout pile que c'était notre premier anniversaire.  
\- Notre premier anniversaire ? Mais on sort ensemble depuis 4 ans.  
\- Non ! Notre anniversaire de vie commune, ça fait un an que j'ai déménagé de mon palace pour vivre dans ta porcherie.  
\- Ah, c'est donc ça… _Réfléchis le chevalier du cancer, ne nient aucunement les faits._ Et les papiers ?  
\- Ça, c'est pour ta demande en mariage. À effectuer dans moins de six mois.  
\- Que quoi ?!  
\- Oui tu m'a entendu !

Aphrodite fit un sourire et lui montra un peu plusieurs magazines.

\- Ça, c'est la bague que j'ai choisi, et que tu vas m'acheter. Je t'ai mis la taille de mon doigt juste là, et l'inscription à mettre dedans.

Le chevalier du cancer resta sans voix, écoutant physiquement Aphrodite, tandis que son âme essayait de s'en aller très loin.

\- Ça c'est le restaurant où tu vas m'emmener et là, le parc avec la jolie statue ou tu feras la demande. Ya toutes les adresses, et le numéro de téléphone du restaurant.

Deathmask, voyant la brochure du restaurant, récupéra tous ses états d'esprit d'un coup et protesta.

\- Ta vu la gueule du restau, même en vendant le palais du Pope j'aurais pas les moyens de nous payer ne serait-ce qu'une salade de fruits là-bas ! Puis… Puis… D'où tu m'sors ça comme ça et que j'ai pas le choix ?!

Aphrodite le regarda avec le plus de sérieux du monde...

\- Deathmask.

...Faisant presque peur.

\- Tu as oublié nos un an de vie commune. Tu me le dois bien.

Le chevalier du cancer, sachant bien qu'il ne devait pas trop discuter avec son amant dans ce genre de moment, se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Se demandant comment il allait trouver les fonds pour ce nouveau caprice. Aphrodite lui tapota doucement le dessus de la tête, et repartit vaquer à ses occupations.  
Ce que ne saura jamais Deathmask, c'est qu'Aphrodite préparait son dossier depuis plus d'un mois, et que la veille n'était absolument pas leurs un an. Pas sûre même que le poisson sache quand c'était réellement.

* * *

 **Mu-Shaka**

Mu rentra lentement au temple de la vierge, plutôt de bonne humeur. Sa journée c'était très bien déroulée. Pas d'attaque d'aucune sorte, pas de chevalier de 14 ans qui ont détruit leurs armures en se tapant dessus, il avait réussi ses oeufs brouillés à midi, et Kiki avait réussi à se surpasser à l'entraînement. En sois une très bonne journée, et c'est sur la bonne note de Kiki que se termina la journée, ayant dessiné quelque chose à son maître, tout fier de lui après ledit entraînement.

Mu regarda le dessin attendrit quelque peu, et se demandait quand même pourquoi la vision de son jeune protégé lui avait fait dessinez ce qu'il a dessiné.

\- Bonjour Mu. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Lui demanda la voix la plus agréable du monde dès son arrivée.

\- Fort bien ma foi. Le petit jeune de la dernière fois est revenu chercher l'armure que j'ai préparée pour lui la semaine dernière. Quand au reste, Kiki a bien avancé et a fait un dessin. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux pour le voir, il est chouette. Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
\- Méditation, rien de bien intéressant. Quant au dessin, si c'est encore des requins volants qui attaquent le sanctuaire, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de sacrifier ma concentration pour ça.

Mu fit un sourire et rit légèrement.

\- Non pas du tout. Ya pas de requin… quoique… Ce petit truc gris en bas, je sais pas si c'est un caillou ou une tête de requins... Je crois qu'il fait une fixette sur le dessin animé qu'il a regardé l'autre fois.

Mu se posa à côté de son amoureux et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour de manière moins convenue que tout à l'heure, lui glissant le dessin dans les mains au passage.

\- Tu devrais le regarder, il t'a dessiné.

Suite à cette dernière annonce, Shaka fut convaincu. Et prit le dessin de l'enfant pour l'admirer. Étant tout de même plus objectif que Mu, il ne releva pas le faible niveau en craie grasse de l'enfant, et rebondit sur ce que le dessin représentait.

\- C'est plutôt paisible comme vision, toi et moi qui nous tenons la main avec des fleurs autour, le soleil qui sourit. Par contre, pourquoi diable est-ce que Kiki s'est représenté aussi grand et musclé ?  
\- C'est pas plutôt parce qu'il est au premier plan ?  
\- Possible, mais ça n'explique pas tout.  
\- Je suis étonné que tu ne dises rien de négatif à propos du soleil qui a un visage.  
\- C'est le troisième dessin de la sorte qu'il nous offre. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Mu fit un sourire et regarda Shaka.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai demandé à Kiki pourquoi il a dessiné ce qu'il avait dessiné. Parce que c'est souvent plus révélateur que beaucoup de choses d'entendre un enfant parler de son dessin et que je m'inquiète de son bien-être. Il m'a répondu qu'il s'était fait tout muscler, car il devenait de plus en plus fort comme Aldébaran.  
\- C'est plutôt positif, quoique pas tout à fait vrai, mais néanmoins adorable.  
\- ...Oui. Puis, toi et moi main dans la main. Il a dit que c'était parce qu'on allait bientôt se marier.  
\- Nous marier ?  
\- Oui. Paraît-il. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il pensait ça. Il m'a répondu que, je cite: " dans les films à la télé, les gens qui s'aiment très fort se marient toujours à la fin." J'ai trouvé ça d'une extrême douceur. Bien que ce soit un peu naïf.  
\- J'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce qu'on se marie. Il risque d'être déçu. D'autant plus que le "à la fin" me laisse perplexe. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film, des fins on en a connu pas mal.  
\- Il est vrai. Cela dit, l'idée reste adorable dans la tête d'un enfant.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'on est déjà marié si tu veux. Ça ne me pose pas de problème.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pour lui, le mariage c'est quoi ? Un titre qu'on se donne et un amour sain ? Alors on a pas besoin de plus, à ses yeux, on est marié.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée. J'aurais un peu l'impression de lui mentir.

Shaka hocha la tête comprenant ce que voulait dire son petit ami, qui renchérit juste après.

\- Mais si tu veux, j'ai une idée.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Donne-moi tes mains.

La vierge obéit et donna ses mains, alors que Mu tirait le coussin où était assis son amoureux pour le tourner face à lui. Il lui prit les mains, et crut solennel de prononcer quelques mots.

\- Shaka, veux-tu te marier avec moi de façon allégorique, aux yeux de Kiki et des personnes qu'il côtoie ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?  
\- De façon allégorique ?  
\- Comme tu veux.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors je nous déclare mariés, de façon allégorique toujours, et amoureux pendant je l'espère, très très longtemps encore.  
\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Shaka ne put contenir son sourire, prêt à recevoir son baiser sagement.

* * *

 **Dohko-Shion**

Dohko était dans les archives du sanctuaire, ressemblant à une médiathèque de dossier en tout genre, datant de diverses époques, et conserver dans un système de tris qui surpassaient tout ce qu'on l'ont pouvait imaginer. À la recherche d'une information précieuse, le chevalier d'or de la balance penchait la tête en regardant le titre inscrit sur la couverture de livre ou de dossier, quand soudain il trouva l'ouvrage qui l'intéressait. Il leva le bras pour l'atteindre, mais malheureusement, l'étagère était trop grande, et non pas lui, trop petit.

Heureusement pour ce petit bonhomme, une âme charitable fit pencher le livre pour le récupérer, d'une main élégante. La main blanche lui fit un sourire, tout en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tiens.  
\- Merci mon vieux.

Shion fronça les sourcils d'un coup et regarda son adjoint.

\- Comment ça "mon vieux" ? Je suis pas tout jeune certes, mais tout de même.  
\- Ahah, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es toujours aussi jeune d'esprit. C'est juste une expression.  
\- Mais où as-tu pu apprendre une telle chose ?

Dohko leva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé en mission avec les deux petits jeunes là.  
\- Donc c'est ma faute, d'une certaine façon ?

Dohko rit un peu, il voyait bien que ça ne dérangeait pas son ami autant que ça, il avait surtout envie de faire la conversation, et avait sauté sur le tout premier détail qu'il avait entendu.

\- Je ne dirais pas faute. Mais, disons que depuis peu j'ai une idée un peu étrange qui me trotte dans la tête suite à cette fameuse mission.  
\- Ah oui ? Et si tu me racontais ?  
\- Et bien je pense qu'il me faudrait encore deux ou trois livres si tu veux mériter que je t'en parle.  
\- Tu sais bien que le chantage ne prend jamais avec moi. Quels livres tu veux ?

Dis ironiquement Shion, prêt à faire tomber l'étagère entière s'il le fallait pour les beaux yeux de son adjoint. Dohko les lui indiqua et revint sur le sujet de la mission.

\- Un de ses petits jeunes n'a pas arrêté de râler que sa petite amie était chiante, jamais rassurée dans leurs relations... Qu'il était bavard…  
\- Nous savons très bien toi et moi que quand quelque chose nous tracasse, nous sommes capable d'en parler des heures durant.  
\- Il est vrai. Cependant son autre ami le chevalier lui a conseillé quelque chose, c'est de lui faire une demande en mariage pour qu'elle se sente rassurée. En soi l'idée n'est pas mauvaise dans une telle situation, seulement faudrait-il que le jeune homme veuille effectivement d'elle.  
\- Ah lala, les jeunes de nos jours, à se marier et à se défaire pour un rien.  
\- À qui le dis-tu… Soupira la balance.

Dohko regarda Shion un instant.

\- D'ailleurs nous, regarde ça, 260 ans, toujours pas d'enfants et toutes nos dents. On a jamais eu l'occasion de se marier non plus.  
\- C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu le temps pour ça non plus.  
\- Oui.

Oui… Enfin oui et non. En 260 ans de vie, il aurait quand même pu caser ça un week-end. Le "oui" lourd de Dohko résonna un instant dans la pièce désormais silencieuse.

\- Et pourquoi pas demain ? ajouta soudainement le brun.  
\- Exactement ce que j'allais te dire ! répondit le Pope avec empressement.  
\- Tu veux faire ça où ?  
\- Je sais pas, ici, c'est bien.  
\- On fait rentrer Mu de mission pour être ton témoin et je paie le billet d'avion à Shiryu ?  
\- Moi je m'occupe de trouver le discours et de passer l'autorisation pour célébrer ce genre de chose.  
\- Tu veux pas plutôt engager un prêtre ?  
\- Au risque de t'apprendre quelque chose, je suis grand Pope. C'est moi qui suis censé faire les choses cérémonieuses.  
\- Roooh. On a quatre-vingt-six petits jeunes là en bas, je suis sûre que tu peux en trouver un vite fait pour être ton successeur et nous bénir un coup.

Shion leva les yeux aux ciels avec un sourire.

\- Toi alors, avec tes idées. Je vais nous trouver un prêtre.  
\- Et une église ?  
\- Un temple ici ça sera très bien.

Ne cèda pas Shion cette fois-ci. Sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, le petit brun accepta et fit de pencha pour embrasser son supérieur. Puis chacun partit de son côté faire ses propres préparatifs.  
Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire de 243 années de relations fut officialisée en pas même 24heures, n'ayant nécessité qu'un téléphone, un billet d'avion et environ une vingtaine de minutes pour les pré duo le plus efficace, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, de tout le sanctuaire, et de loin.


	3. La statue

**Absurde/Comique**

 **Bout de texte qui traîne sur Discord depuis bien trop longtemps, jle partage parce que je suis tombée dessus et que je glousse bêtement.**  
 **Ca feras un peu de substance dans ce recueil.**  
 **(désolée pour l'écriture un peu théâtrale avec les noms, j'avais envie d'écrire ça comme ça, me demander pas pourquoi je ne me souviens pas.)**

* * *

Ils étaient trois devant l'imposante masse devant eux, penchant la tête en observant. Puis le plus vieux, ou le plus jeune, brisa la glace.

Aiolos : Attendez... A ma mort, vous avez décidé d'ériger une statue de moi qui porte Athéna ?! Mais pourquoi !?  
Aiolia : Tu sais. Maintenant pour les gosses t'es un peu une sorte de héros. Il fallait marquer le coup.

Le Sagittaire marqua une pause et montra la statue de la main.

Aiolos : Enfin, là quand même c'est peu être un peu excessif non !?  
Shura : On a longuement hésité. A l'origine on voulait en faire une de 90 mètres, mais avec le socle on avait pas d'endroit pour la poser. Du coup on a réduit jusqu'à trouver un endroit assez grand pour la construire.  
Aiolia : C'est sûr que le Colisé était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ça...  
Aiolos: Non. Clairement pas non.

Ils croisèrent tous les bras, regardant l'immense bloc de pierre.

Shura : Puis... Même si elle prenait pas toute la place au sol... On aurait pas pu se servir de l'arène. On aurait risquer de l'abîmer...  
Aiolia : Je maintient que c'était le meilleurs endroit pour que les jeunes la voit.  
Aiolos : C'est sure que là... On peut pas la rater.

Devant eux : une statue aussi grande que la moitié de la montagne du sanctuaire, coincée dans l'arène et qu'on peut pas retirer sans la détruire.


End file.
